Our Dream Story
by Mint Misogi
Summary: Diaryku, dimana aku meluapkan semua hari-hariku selama ini. Bersama µ's, terutama. Honoka. Kousaka Honoka. Warning: Warning: Yuri inside (mungkin?), OOC, Eli POV, abal First melody: Start:Dash!


Our Daily Life © Mint Misogi

Love Live! School Idol Project © Sunrise

EliXHonoka

Genre: Comfort-General-Family

Warning: Yuri inside (mungkin?), OOC, Eli POV, abal~

First Melody: Start;Dash!

* * *

Cahaya mentari menyelusup dari sela-sela jendela kamarku, membuatku sesekali harus menutupi mata dan mencoba memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk disamping kasur yang semalaman telah membantu menghilangkan rasa lelahku dari masalah OSIS yang sukses membuatku dan Nozomi menghancurkan ruang OSIS dengan banyak kertas berserakkan. Ya, tentu saja kami membereskannya kembali. Kulirik jam biru kesayangan yang kudapat dari nenek sebelum nenek kembali ke Rusia.

"Hoamh, jam 6 ya?" sanggahku sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan pucatku.

Aku lalu berjalan kearah balkon dan membuka pintu, membiarkan kehangatan mentari menyentuh dan menghangatkan tubuhku. Kupalingkan tubuhku ke arah kaca mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut _blonde _panjang, mengambil ikat rambut putih yang membuat rambutku terikat rapih dan tinggi.

Arisa – adikku sedang liburan ke Rusia bersama nenek. Ya, aku tak ikut karena tanggung jawabku di OSIS tak kunjung selesai, membuatku dan Nozomi melupakan impian kami bertemu keluarga kami. Kuseret kursi kayu di meja belajarku, duduk, dan menarik beberapa berkas yang kubawa kerumah untuk di_sort_ing. Pandanganku teralih pada buku kecil yang bermotif ballerina kecil.

"Ah, ternyata disini." Kataku sambil meraih buku itu. Diaryku—aku selalu meluangkan waktuku sebelum tidur mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi diwaktu-waktu lalu, dan membiarkan tanganku menulis bahan lain selain tugas OSIS. Kubuka lembar pertama, dan kutemukan selembar foto, fotoku bersama member µ's lainnya saat pertama kali konser live pertamaku di lapangan belakang sekolah.

"Bokura no Live, Kimi to no Life. Hihi." Bisikku menirukan nada kata-kataku saat itu sambil tertawa sendiri.

Jari-jariku kembali menyelusup diantara lembaran kertas itu, membuka satu persatu halaman yang telah ku isi dengan tulisanku. Aku bersender pada kursi kayu yang sedang memanjakan punggungku, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah aku lalui bersama member µ's di hari lalu. Terucap satu nama yang sering terlintas di pikiranku.

"Honoka.."

"Kousaka. Honoka."

~XOXOXOXOX~

"Ki ni naru?" Nozomi membenarkan posisi kursi diruang OSIS sambil bertanya padaku saat sedang memandang langit siang itu. Ya tentu saja dengan nada bicaranya yang sering kali membuatku bertanya apa maksud dari pertanyaannya.

"Nozomi." Pandanganku teralih saat itu juga, entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu sehingga hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Khawatir? Ah tidak mungkin, Aku hanya tak yakin hal seperti _School Idol _dapat membantu banyak. Ya mungkin hanya gejolak anak muda yang nantinya akan padam seiring waktu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang duluan." Ia pun berjalan pulang dengan senyuman yang santai dan meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan perasaan yang aku pun tak mengerti apa. Biarlah, sudah kubilang, aku hanya tak yakin dengan gadis bernama Kousaka Honoka yang terlihat ceroboh dan rencana tak masuk akalnya.

Derap langkah Nozomi menghilang seiring banyak pikiran aneh yang semakin menghampiriku.

"Konser _live_ pertama µ's akan segera dimulai! Jika kalian ingin menonton mereka, silahkan secepatnya datang ke ruang Auditorium!" _Boardcast_ dari ruang Auditorium menggema di telingaku. Saat itu sesegera mungkin aku mengusir keinginanku untuk datang kesana.

"Arisa mungkin sudah menungguku dirumah." Kuputuskan mengambil beberapa berkas dan segera memberikan mereka tempat yang nyaman didalam tasku. Melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari Ruang OSIS, memastikan pintunya terkunci dan pergi.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar musik yang mulai dimainkan diruang Auditorium jauh dibelakangku. Dengan keras kepala kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gedung sekolah. Suara nyanyian itu semakin terdengar jelas. Aku mulai ragu, ketika sampai di dekat gerbang Sekolah bunga sakura yang berguguran saat itu membuatku membalikan badanku dan menuntunku melihat kearah Gedung Sekolah dan menarikku kembali masuk.

"Hhah~ Baiklah" Nafas beratku menandakan aku mengalah pada segala pikiranku. Ya, kali ini aku akan kesana. Hanya untuk memastikan mereka tidak mengacaukan semuanya, atau bahkan membuat dampak buruk pada Sekolah ini. Bukan berarti aku ingin melihat mereka.

Tubuhku terasa ringan saat melangkah kesana, pasti karena musiknya, aku seorang mantan ballerina, tentu saja tubuhku akan terasa santai saat musik tertangkap telingaku, itu sesuatu yang wajar. Bukankah begitu?

Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Ruang kendali Auditorium, di pintu masuk Auditorium kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah memegang beberapa kertas ditangannya, seperti ada yang menahannya untuk masuk kesana. Sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang? Kurasa.

'Apa ia ingin menonton konser itu juga? Lalu mengapa tidak masuk saja?' Kataku dalam hati. Aku menggeleng, kurasa aku terlalu lelah sehingga sempat-sempatnya memikirkan orang lain yang tidak kukenal.

Kubuka pintu ruang kendali perlahan memastikan tidak ada siapa pun disana, tetapi aku salah. Ya tentu saja salah, mana mungkin disaat ruangan dipakai tidak ada yang mengawasi disini? Ok, aku bodoh. Kudapati gadis berambut coklat gelap, siswi kelas dua sedang duduk disana dan terhentak ketika melihatku datang.

"Se-Seto Kai!?"

"Boleh kuminta rekaman konser ini? Untuk referensi ke pihak Sekolah."

"Tentu, senpai." Balas gadis itu sesegera mungkin, ia tidak banyak bertanya karena alasanku cukup bagus saat itu. Sudah tugasku bukan untuk melaporkan kegiatan di Sekolah?

Sesekali gadis itu melirik kearahku, entah merasa terganggu, atau hal lain. Tapi tak kupikirkan hal itu, aku punya tujuan yang lebih penting untuk Sekolah ini.

'_Kanashimi ni tozasarete, Naku dake no kimi janai'_

'_Atsui mune kitto mirai o, kirihirakuhazu sa'_

Aku melipat tanganku, memandang lurus kearah mereka, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang logis. Aku maju beberapa langkah dan melihat kebawah, meneliti setiap bangku yang ada disana.

'Kosong?' bisikku. Ya kosong hanya beberapa orang yang kulihat disana, termasuk gadis berambut merah tadi. Gadis manis berkaca mata dan temannya yang berambut _orange_, beberapa murid kelas dua lainnya.

'_Kanata e to, Boku wa dash'_

Lirik terakhir dari mereka dan sedikit _outlude_ mengakhiri nyanyian mereka disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari siswi dibawah sana. Kesimpulan yang kudapat hanya ini semua hanya akan membuang waktu, gerakkan mereka bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukan suatu kesatuan dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Aku lalu melangkah keluar menuju tangga, mengumpulkan smuanya dalam pikiranku, mengatakan semuanya dan kuharap mereka akan mengerti, semua bangku kosong ini akan menyadarkan mereka, bahwa ini bukan tugas mereka. Mereka terlalu naif untuk memutuskan untuk membantu pihak Sekolah dengan kegiatan menguras tenaga mereka. Bukankah mereka lebih baik belajar dan memberikan prestasi untuk Sekolah ini?

Suasana hening, semua tepuk tangan itu terhenti saat derap langkahku mulai terdengar membuat semua—tidak, beberapa orang disana melihat kearahku. Termasuk tiga gadis yang ada di atas panggung itu.

"Seto Kaichou." Kousaka Honoka. Ya, gadis itu melihat kearahku dengan pupil biru matanya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menutup mata dan mengambil nafas berat sesaat.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?" Nada bicaraku terdengar meminta mereka menghentikan semua kegiatan ini.

Gadis berponytail disamping itu terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandang kearahku. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir untuk menemukan sebuah kalimat yang tepat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berhenti. Kedua teman disampingnya hanya menatap Honoka.

"Kami akan terus melanjutkannya!" tandas Honoka dengan suara lantang seolah menantangku.

"Honoka?" Kotori dan Umi, kedua sahabatnya melihat Honoka, seakan mengatakan bahwa tekadnya yang sudah tidak bisa diubah siapa pun. Termasuk aku.

"Mengapa?" Aku melihat kearah kiri dan kananku, memberitahu mereka bahkan usaha mereka kali ini tidak mendatangkan niat banyak orang untuk melihat mereka. "Walau pun ini semua dilanjutkan tidak akan membawa perubahan." Lanjutku.

"Karena kami menginginkannya!" Nada bicara lembut itu berubah menjadi nada bicara yang seolah berisikan mimpi yang besar. Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dan mulai bertanya dalam hati. 'Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya? Bukan kah ini menyakitkan? Tak ada yang melihat kalian, semua orang disini satu-persatu akan pergi.'

"Sekarang, aku ingin terus menyanyi dan menari." Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah menyakinkan dirinya."Umi-Chan dan Kotori-Chan juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Kami bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini!" Aku terhenyak dengan apa yang ia katakan 'menginginkannya.' Terasa sesak saat mendengar semua itu.

"Aku ingin mempercayai perasaan ini. Mungkin saat ini kami belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk diperhatikan banyak orang, mungkin kami tidak punya banyak orang yang akan mendukung , kami akan terus berusaha, kami akan terus berusaha untuk membagikan semua perasaan ini, kami disini sekarang karena perasaan kami!" Perkataannya terhenti, ia terus menggenggam tangannya dengan mengatakan banyak hal yang sepertinya meruntuhkan segala keyakinanku saat ini.

"Suatu hari.. Suatu hari pasti kami. Akan membuat penuh semua sudut kursi disini!

Semua keyakinannya seperti menamparku jauh didalam sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, pertahananku hancur. Seakan ada gejolak yang berontak yang ingin membawaku jauh melihat kedalam perasaan gadis itu.

~XOXOXOXOX~

"Honoka, ka?" Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat saat itu. Gadis itu benar-benar merubahku sampai sekarang.

Kualihkan pandanganku keluar sana, cahaya mentari yang mulai naik bertahta keatas sana. Membuatku memutuskan untuk membiarkan buku itu terbuka dimejaku, dan pergi mengambil handuk, bergegas membuka pintu kamar mandi, karena banyak yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini. Kurasa.

* * *

Abaaaaaaa~~lll, tadinya mau buat one shot malah jadi start dash dalam Eri POV. Ok, ngga ngerti juga kenapa jadi chapter begini, tiap mau buat one shot malah selalu jadi chapter, paling ga bisa bikin cerita dengan tempo yang singkat dan cepat. Saya terima kripik dan saran yang memenuhi aturan (?) Chap selanjutnya ga bakal begini. Janji. Fufufufu. Terima kasih yang baca, ato pun cuma nengokin. X3

Selanjutnya bakal lebih berusaha lagi. Arigatou~~

Mint Misogi.


End file.
